Muse academy
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A collection of different AUs where Harry and others go to Muse academy, an academy for all magical children of all ages. Run by the last legacies of the Greeks, five immortal teenage girls called the Muses.
1. Intro

**Muse academy.**

**Ok, here's how it's going to work. This short story is going to be about the Muses setting up their school for all magical children and go into some detail about how they do it. This will act as a pilot/prologue for all the future Harry Potter stories that link to this, each story will feature a different AU, such as gender bending and the wrong-boy-who-lived and so on. I will make my own stories in my free time from my other stories but I really hope you will make your own stories based off of this story, just contact me so you can get the Muse characters right.**

**Introduction to the Muses.**

The Muses are some of the last of the legacy of the Greek and Roman pathogens, powerful and Goddesses in their own right. Though the days of the Greeks and Romans are gone they, like others from other pathogens and their own, survive and adapt to their environment, taking in a new member every time one is lost to keep the legacy alive. The Muses now control dream-dust, silver dust that they can shape to whatever they please, use to fly and influence the minds of people, a powerful source of magic but only they can use it and they hold an ever-binding oath to never abuse the gifts given to them by the dream-dust. Though there are fewer Muses than original and their duties have changed for unknown reasons even to them they are still known as the Muses because it was those very goddesses that created their legacy. Though the Muses sound like powerful women and some of them are centuries old, they take the form and minds of teenagers with golden eyes.

The Muses live in a great temple that rests within Mount Parnassus in Greece. The temple walls shift between mosaics of great heroes throughout history and statues of the Greek and Roman gods decorate the vast temple, each Muse has a seemingly endless room that belongs to them and the Muses before them, usually filled with things that attribute to their duty and their personality.

The oldest is Crysta Leonardo at around 400 years old, looking to be at the age of 18. She holds the duty over Theatre and Dance. She is regularly seen in red dresses, tights, ballet flats, and a white cape, the back of her dark-pink hair is almost always in two high ponytails and the front of her hair down to frame her face. She carries around a theatre mask that will change its face to suit her emotions and a cane, around her waist is a large ribbon that can become like a razor when she fights with it, and she can make Tessen fans appear in her hands when she wills it. She has a kind and caring personality and doesn't get very angry, unless provoked by someone threatening someone she cares about in any way, and is the general big sister of the group.

Next is Zoë Vale at around 360, looking to be 16. She holds the duty of History and Knowledge. Her outfits change with the era, in modern day she can be found wearing light-blue blouses, blue jeans, and red trainers, her hair is a rich-brown and goes just past her chin with a pink hair band to keep it out of her face and her fringe above her eyes, a spray of freckles go over her nose and black framed glasses adorn her face. Her image of a typical geek found in a movie is hindered by the twin katana that are always seen strapped to her back, which she knows how to use with lethal force, she knows many fighting skills and is a force not to be messed with. Though she is very smart and strives to learn she is not snobbish about her superior intellect and is quite social, but she does prefer facts over fiction.

Next is Maria Wild at around 300, looking to be 15. She holds the duty of Literature and Imagination. Her outfit consists of a white shirt, red jacket, blue jeans, brown boot, and a green scarf that she always wears, her shoulder length silver hair is held in two low pigtails and her eyes peeking out from behind her fringe. She carries with her a sword that she can will into any weapon, and a satchel that has endless space inside, she is a shape shifter as so will sometimes rely on her animal counterparts. She is the most loyal and compassionate of the group and is usually seen as the leader of the Muses despite being the middle child, she can sometimes be compulsive due to her animal instincts but she keeps them under control.

Next is Melody Caine at 37, looking to be 15. She holds the duty of Music. Her clothes are a red and white striped shirt, black trousers with white belt and small camera case attached to it that didn't hold a camera, brown trainers, and a black string tied in a bow around her neck, her dark-blue hair flowed freely halfway down her back and was kept out of her face by large headphone that were always over her ears or around her neck. She uses sonic manipulation to fight, creating sonic waves using her guitar and using said instrument to hit her enemy. She has a free spirit and doesn't like to stay in one place too long, becoming rebellious when she's ordered around.

The youngest is Dora Falcon at 23, looking to be 13. She holds the duty of Art. She wears a purple short sleeved shirt with white long sleeves, purple jeans with a yellow belt, and yellow trainers, her light purple hair is in a ponytail that goes to her knees, she has dark-purple cat ears and a tail and wears a golden cat collar as part of an inside joke between her and her sisters. She fights with a magical bow that creates its own arrows that she can fire with deadly precision, and can make drawing come to life. She is a child at heart and is often innocent in her views of the world but knows when to act serious, she is often the little sister of the group even if you exclude her age compared to her sisters'.


	2. Starting a school

**Starting a school.**

The Muses had all come to an agreed conclusion, they were board. For normal people the things the Muses did would keep them very busy, but since the Muses were goddesses by legacy they did the stuff they did with ease once they got used to doing them. Dream-dust was now easily spread to all the humans that needed influencing and left the Muses with way too much time on their hands, they had no adventures to go on or new things to explore that interested them enough.

Zoë had opted to view her memories from before she became a Muse and was known as Zofia Valentine. She remembered getting her Hogwarts letter when an idea came to her, none of the she, Crysta and Maria hadn't visited the magical world in quite a while and Melody and Dora hadn't visited it at all.

"Anyone feel like visiting the magical world?" Zoë asked her sisters.

Her sisters answered yes and so they took off for the magical world, heading to England first.

* * *

The Muses were appalled by the state of the magical world, more corruption than the mundane government, racism, oppression, segregation, needed subjects dropped from the learning curriculum, children denied the right to go to school, adults denied the right to have a job, magical creatures treated like filth, mundane-borns and half-bloods put down by 'pure-bloods'. the magical world was falling fast and the Muses knew they had to do something. And that something was to create their own school for all children of all magical races to attend.

"Where can we put it?" was Melody's question.

"How about Olympus?" suggested Maria.

"I suppose, no one but us uses it and it's not like the Greek or Roman gods are going to come back anytime soon to reclaim it, all that's left there are ruins." reasoned Zoë.

"How are we going to be seen?" Dora asked.

"As the legacy of goddesses and because of our noble reasons we can allow ourselves to be seen, but once we show ourselves their's no going back to being not seen." Zoë explained.

"Schooling the children shouldn't be a problem, between Zoë's and Maria's libraries we'll have more than enough books for the children to read, we can perform duplication on the books we decide to use to teach them, we're all smart and know how to deal with different problems." said Crysta.

"But who should do what job?" asked Dora.

"Zoë, you should be the headmistress, you're best suited for the job." Maria told Zoë. "You can get a duplicate of yourself to teach history."

"I'll do PE, and dance and drama classes as extra curricular activities." said Crysta.

"Self-defence and English, I can also do languages." Maria suggested for herself.

"I can do music and Dora can do art." Melody suggested.

"What about some of the other classes that we can't cover ourselves, like charms and potions?" Crysta asked.

"We can ask the Saxton sisters to come in." suggested Maria, the others nodded in agreement because they trusted the Saxton sisters. "I'll contact them straight away. You should get started on the plans for the school while I'm gone."

* * *

Eventually the school was finished, they called it Muse academy. The Muses and the three Saxton sisters were all teachers at the school along with other magical beings they employed and taught all the needed classes and the extracurricular activities. Automatic invites went out to children not accepted anywhere else, children who didn't have a home, runaways, magic orphans and even squibs, after they were checked over by one of the teachers. Children with families that weren't accepted by other schools and squibs were visited by Zoë, Crysta took care of the magical orphans, and Maria took care of the runaways and homeless. Those without homes to back to stayed in the dorms that weren't that far away from the school, those who had homes could go back home at the end of the school day using portals set up by the Muses. The school was split up into three parts; the nursery section was for the children who lived at the school but were too young to learn, the junior section was for the children aged five to ten, and the teenage section was for those aged eleven and up. There were sections of free land far away from the school with strong walls around them for when the children, such as the werewolves, weren't safe to be around others.

Though the academy became popular with the children and families of those who attended, it was widely thought to be a myth in the magical world because those who knew of it rarely spoke of it, there wasn't any evidence of its existence, and most of those who went people didn't care about.


	3. Wrong-boy-who-lived Part 1

**Wrong boy-who-lived.**

**A wrong boy-who-lived AU that links into Muse academy. This will contain Potter, selective-Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore, and ministry-bashing.**

**Summery: Sirius Black takes action when he sees his godson being neglected and abused by his family. He contacts his friend Maria and they take Harry away from his family where he****'****s raised a Muse academy.**

**Part 1.**

A young Harry Potter sat on his bed in his small room, trying to ignore the sounds of the party going on far below him, it was his brother's birthday they were celebrating, it was his birthday too but almost no one remembered.

The neglect he suffered started the night Voldemort came to his house and tried to kill him and his brother, apparently, he had tried to kill his brother but ended up dieing because of the killing curse backfiring, since then Connor was haled as the boy-who-lived and he was gradually forgotten about.

There was a knock on Harry's door, the young boy knew it could only be one person at a time like this.

"Come in, Uncle Padfoot." he said in a quiet voice.

The door opened and a young hansom looking man stepped into the room before closing the door behind him, he was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and one of the few who cared about him.

"Hey, Harry." Sirius said. "Why aren't you enjoying the party?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"There all there for the boy-who-lived, not me, nobody wants me there." Harry answered.

"Oh, Harry, it's alright." Sirius said, gathering Harry into his arms for a hug.

Harry didn't cry as he used to but he still held on tightly to Sirius' clothes to reassure himself that someone cared for him.

"Harry, I've had enough of seeing you this way and not being able to do anything about it." Sirius announced. "So I got in contact with a friend of mine who'll be able to help you. Maria, show yourself."

Harry watched with awe as a girl shimmered into view. She looked to be around 15, she had silver hair in pigtails and golden eyes, she wore mundane clothing; a white shirt, red jacket, blue jeans, brown boots and a green scarf, on her back was a sword and by her side was a satchel. Harry felt instinctively drawn to this girl, she carried around her an air of respect, gentleness and mystery.

"Hello there, little one." her voice carried a caring tone. "My name's Maria Wild."

"I'm Harry Potter." he answered.

Despite Harry's usual wariness of strangers, he found himself completely trusting this girl and wanting to be her friend.

"I know, Sirius has told me many things about you, you sound like an exceptional child."

"Thank you. Uncle Padfoot told me you were here to help me?"

"I am. If you'd like, I can take you away from here and to where you can show you're true self."

"How?"

"Maria here works at a school for children like you, they take in all children and care for them equally no matter who they are." Sirius explained.

"Yes, and I'd like you to come, if you want you never have to come back here again, you can stay at the school."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed.

Maria held out her right pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise." she swore.

Harry wrapped his own pinkie around Maria's.

"Now, why don't we checkout the academy with Sirius, I'm sure you'd love it."

"I'd love to!" Harry answered excitedly.

Maria took hold of Harry's and Sirius' hands. "Now, close your eyes tight and don't open them until I say so.

Harry and Sirius closed their eyes. A warm feeling washed over their bodies and they felt weightless before it ended as soon as it started.

"You can open your eyes now." Maria said.

Harry open his eyes and all he saw was the sky, clouds and a huge golden gate.

"Where are we?" he asked in wonder. "And what sort of teleportation did you use?"

"It's a sort of teleportation that only my sisters and I can use, but the light produced could blind you, that's why you had to close your eyes. We're on the top of Mount Olympus, those gates are the entrance to the city of Olympus, that's where the academy is." Maria told him.

"Olympus, like from the ancient Greeks?"

"Yes. The gods did exist at one point but fell as the faith in them died out, but places like Olympus remained behind. They were left to my sisters and I because we are the legacy of the Greek and Roman pathogens. So when we decided to create our school we decided to use Olympus."

Maria waved her hand at the gate and it opened. When the stepped though the gate, Harry saw the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

The land seemed to go on forever, the forests and fields were lush and healthy, the air fresh and alive with the fragrance of spring. Not that far away there was a large building that looked magnificent, two smaller, but equally magnificent, buildings were not that far away, near the buildings was what looked like a small village, with houses lined up either side of a street, it the centre of the village there were small shops for different purposes, and children of all ages were wondering about; the large building was the main school, the smaller buildings were the Junior and infant schools, the village was the dorm rooms were those that stayed at the school lived, and the shops were set up the children to get stuff but they didn't have to pay for anything.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "I can really stay here?"

"Yes." Maria smiled. "Now, let's go see one of my sisters, she's the headmistress of the academy, we need to see her to get you properly enlisted."

* * *

Harry was easily set up in the academy and made his first true friend, Jake Yates; a werewolf. When Harry talked to the other children about the academy they never had anything bad to say about it, the academy was a sanctuary for all children of all races, the teachers understood them as they were all in the forms of teenagers and as such had the mentality of children but the age and knowledge to know how to behave and show their knowledge, the children were trusted and cared for despite there being so many of them, the academy had things from the mundane and all the different parts of the magical world, the list went on.

Harry knew deep within himself that Muse academy wouldn't be the place it was forever, something this good would eventually have to have something bad happen to it, but when that time came he swore he would do whatever he could to protect what he and the other children called their true home.

Years past at the academy, Harry had made plenty of friends and none of them cared about his past, most of them coming from rougher backgrounds than he did. He learned how to fight using magic and physical means, developed his skills and learned about life. When he turned eleven he was given the option to go to another magic school and he would still be funded by the academy until he turned of age, this option was given to every child once they turned eleven, like nearly every child before him he declined the offer and stayed at the academy.

Sirius regularly visited the academy to see Harry, he even helped out in a few classes. Harry found out that Sirius had met Maria when he was still a child and had been offered a place at the academy Sirius had refused for certain reasons but still visited over the holidays so he could meet his friends from the academy and learn the things Hogwarts didn't teach.

Harry was happy in his life, and continued to learn at the academy without any contact outside of Olympus until he was 14.


	4. Wrong-boy-who-lived Part 2

**Wrong-boy-who-lived.**

**Part 2.**

Lilly Potter sat in her eldest son's old bedroom. Harry had went missing when he just turned ten and was never found, though the family didn't notice his absence until two days later when their friend Remus asked where he was. It was then when they realised they had neglected Harry in favour of giving all of their attention to Connor. The only way they knew Harry was still alive was because he was still the Potter heir.

Under Lilly's orders, the house elves kept Harry's room the same way he left it, except for the unopened birthday and Christmas gifts that were put at the foot of Harry's bed every year. Lilly hoped that her son would return home one day from wherever he was.

The Potters had hoped to see Harry at Hogwarts but his acceptance letter had been politely rejected, saying he was already enrolled in a school and had no wish to leave. The self addressing quill for the acceptance letters was no use either, it said his name but then said beneath it, 'forward to the Hermes post office' the post office in question was impossible to teleport to by any means and they had no idea of where it was.

Lilly hoped that the school Harry was at made him happy was safer than Hogwarts, which had already had a Voldemort-possessed teacher and basilisk petrifying students during Conner's time at the school. She suspected Connor's third year wouldn't be a break from near-death since her son had a habit of attracting trouble and she had a feeling deep within her bones.

* * *

At Muse academy the students gathered in the huge Greek-style theatre that was used for assemblies and plays, it had been modified to have cushions on the seats so they didn't have to sit on the hard rock.

The main teachers of the school, the Muses and Saxton sisters, were gathered on the stage. Melody Cain used her power so everything that they said could be heard by all of the student. Zoë Vale stepped up to speak as she was the headmistress.

"You attention please, students." she spoke clearly, everyone stopped speaking to each other and listened. "It has been decided among us that Muse academy shall make it's first attempt at making contact with the rest of the wizarding world, it is hoped that this attempt will be the first step at getting the rest of the wizarding world to put aside their prejudices by showing how well those they put down can do."

Already their were a few protests, the children didn't what it to happen for fear that it could cause the down fall of their safe haven and that the wizarding world would never accept them.

"I know your fears but we must try, as much as we want to deny it this school can't always be here so there must be other place where children like you can go and be safe. But, if we get to much prejudice or one of you get attacked we will pull out." Zoë explained. "We shall be taking part in a student exchange program with Hogwarts school, ten of our students will go there for a week then ten of theirs will come here for a week. Those chosen to go are representatives of each type of student of the academy, if you are chosen but do not wish to go please tell us and we will chose another in your place. You may return to your activities."

Harry and his four best friends gathered in his dorm room after the assembly.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Jemma Brackett, a female Neko.

"If the rest of the wizarding world is as it was before I came here I doubt it." answered Trina Moore, a former abused pure-blood.

"I'd still like to show them how those they rejected are better than them." said Jake.

"I wonder what the reactions are going to be when they find out that not all of us are human wizards." said Harry.

"Hopefully something comedic." answered Tristan Rivers, a former runaway mundane-born.

"So, who's going if they get picked?" asked Harry.

Each of the five friends said they would go.

A week later all five friends had been picked along with Alex Berman; a part shinigami, Jimmy Moore; Trina's squib brother, Tara Jackson; a half-vampire, Pip Davidson; a fawn, and Anna Maruca; a half-blood.

Melody was going to go with the students to Hogwarts to keep an eye on all of them.

* * *

At Hogwarts, after Dumbledore said his usual stuff he had two new announcements.

"First, let's welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Sirius Black." Dumbledore said.

There was a small applause, some were already betting if the fully trained auror would break the DADA curse.

"Second, the school is taking part in a student exchange program, ten of the students from the other school will be coming here for a week then vice-versa."

"What's the other school?" shouted someone from the Slytherin table.

"The school is called Muse academy."

"But that's just a myth!" someone from the Ravenclaw table exclaimed.

"I believed so too, until the headmistress approached me with the offer. She told me they never told anyone one who knew about it to keep it a secret but they never bothered publicising it either because it gave the school a level of security, but she's willing to break that level to attempt to join the school to the rest of the wizarding world." Dumbledore explained. "I believe they're here now." he suddenly said.

The doors to the great hall opened and eleven figures wearing silver cloaks walked in.

"We are from Muse academy," said the one at the front. "I am Melody Caine, the teacher accompanying our students."

Melody waved her hand and a table and benches made of solid dream-dust appeared for her students to sit at.

"Children, remove your cloaks and sit at the table." she said.

The students did as asked with Melody following them and the students of Hogwarts gasped at the sight of Jemma's cat features, Pip's lower half of his body and his horns, Melody's physical age, and Harry who still looked like a Potter and therefore was recognised as the lost Potter sibling.

All throughout dinner both student and teacher were staring at the exchange students and their teacher, but they ate their dinner and ignored the stares.

Once the students had finished their dinner Melody stood up to address the hall.

"Look, I know you have questions, so those who want to ask may put their hands up and I'll do my best to answer them." she said.

Immediately most of the hall put their hands up.

"You." Melody said, pointing to a Gryffindor.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" he asked.

"I'm actually much older than I look, my sisters and I can change our physical age, we choose to look younger because we want to and it also helps the students to become more comfortable when talking to us."

"You." Melody pointed to a Slytherin.

"Why are some of you not wizards?" he asked rudely.

"Our school invites all magical children to learn, regardless of who or what they are. Next!"

"You." she pointed at Conner Potter.

"Why is my brother with you?" he asked angrily.

"That is for him alone to explain."

After a few more questions were answered Melody decided to retire her students for the night.

"I believe it's time for my students to sleep, can someone please escort us to our provided rooms."

As a prefect stood up to take the exchange students to their rooms, Dumbledore called out, "Mr Potter, would you please come to my office?"

Harry could feel compulsion charms coming towards him but he easily fought them off thanks to the training that was provided by the academy.

"No, sir. I'm tired and I don't currently want to talk about what I know you're going to ask." Harry answered, he then walked off with the rest of his group.

Once they arrived at the small common room and bedrooms, Melody removed all of the charms put there to spy by Dumbledore to spy on them. Everyone slept as they mentally prepared for the chaos that was undoubtedly going to happen the next day. Harry had no doubt that he would see his parents and would have an undesired confrontation with them, for now though, he slept.

**Here's a description of each of the characters:**

**Males:**

**-Harry: Messy black hair, green eyes, white vest, gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, and brown mountain boots.**

**-Jake Yates: brown hair and eyes, gray shirt, black jacket, black trousers, and black trainers.**

**-Jimmy Moore: black hair, light-green eyes, green t-shirt, gray sleeveless coat, brown shorts, and brown shoes.**

**-Tristan Rivers: red hair, green eyes, black shirt, red and blue jacket, blue trousers, and red and blue trainers.**

**-Pip Davidson: fuzzy brown hair, blue eyes, horns coming from the top of his head, blue sweatshirt, and the bottom half of is body is that of a goat.**

**Females:**

**-Alex(andra) Berman: spiky blond hair, gray eyes, red shirt with a black skull on the front, blue jacket, black fingerless gloves, red scarf, black jeans, and blue converses.**

**-Jemma Brackett: Blue hair, green eyes, black cat ears, red shirt with a black line through the middle and on the arms, black jeans, and gray trainers.**

**-Trina Moore: Black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, glasses, blue short sleeved jacket, very short kaki shorts, thigh-high socks, and red and white trainers.**

**-Anna Maruca: purple hair, blue eyes, sleeveless green top, red shorts, and pink boots.**

**-Tara Jackson: African-American, black afro, blue eyes, purple hoody, short blue trousers, and gray and black trainers.**


	5. The Saxton sisters

**The Saxton sisters.**

**It occurred to me that some won't know who the Saxton sisters are, so I'm doing a description of them like I did for the Muses.**

The Saxton sisters are a set of identical triplets.

Vida Saxton is an kitsune, she has white hair down to her waist, blue eyes, a scar over her left eye that's hidden by her hair, red fox ears and a tail with a white tip. She wears a white tank-top, red sleeveless jacket with white trimmings, red trousers that fade to brown below the knee, brown boots with metal claws attached to them and armbands that go halfway up her arm and fade to brown bellow the elbow. She carries around a staff with a crystal on top of it, she uses this as a weapon and to channel her illusion powers through the crystal. She can morph into a fox that's red with a white tipped tail and brown paws.

Layla Saxton is an angel, she has black hair down to her ankles in pigtails, red eyes, she has a scar over her throat that causes her to be mute, and pure white angel wings. She wears a white tank-top, black short-sleeved jacket with white trimmings, black trousers, black converses, a black choker with a white cross on it that covers her scar, and black fingerless gloves with white cuffs. Her weapon in a katana made from the strongest metal, forged by elves and the handle is made of ivory. She has intangibility (can walk through walls) and can use her wings to fly.

Aria Saxton is a siren, she has shoulder length red hair, and brown eyes. She wears a black shirt, white jacket that goes over her hands and has red trimmings, white trousers, and black and red trainers. Her weapons are arm blades. She can sing to enchant people, when she uses her powers glowing tattoos appear all over her body.

They are heirs to the Saxton line (demon hunters) through their dad, Nikolai line (a powerful ancient family older than Merlin) through their mum, and the Le Fay line through magic. They do age but slower than normal once they hit a certain age

Vida and Layla got their scars through fighting a demon. They were trained by their uncle Kenny and aunt Martha on how to fight and taught many things before they left and set up their own home and became friends with the Muses.

Layla is more of a prankster than her sisters, Aria is more open in what she says, and Vida is the stronger fighter.

**If there's any more you need to know on them tell me and I'll add it.**


	6. Challenge

**Muse academy challenge.**

**Here's the full challenge.**

You have to write a story based around the concept of Muses academy, whether you use the characters from the Harry Potter books or your own, I don't care.

When writing about the Muses please stick to the character overviews given. Those who have read my other stories that include the Muses will know that they started off as spirits in my Rise of the Guardians fan fiction, you don't have to use that or have any links to the ROTG universe and just have the Muses as the overview has presented them, though my fan fiction does include some background you can use.

No killing off any of the Muses unless I give permission because they're still my characters.

Muse academy must accept all manor of magical children of all ages.

The school crest is a shield with a faceless woman on the front with her arms outstretched, in one arm she holds a book and in the other she holds a sword.

If there's anything you're unsure about don't hesitate to ask me.

If you take up this challenge please tell me.

* * *

**Authors to take on the challenge:**

pikachuevolves34


End file.
